defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Lysandera Starbreaker
:"People say that the world is a cruel, dark place. Yet I see it for its full beauty - life, in all its forms, from the tiniest singing birds to the proud rhinoceros, is the most beautiful work of art of all. Creating, nurturing and embodying life makes you the greatest of artists." : - Lysandera Starbreaker Lysandera Starbreaker is a young Night Elven Druid of the Cenarion Circle, professional Alchemist and amateur painter. She is the older sister of the Sentinel Corps sniper Neela Starbreaker. Biography Early life Lysandera was born the first child and daughter to Selay Moonglow, accomplished Sentinel and veteran of the War of the Ancients, and "Starbreaker", a wandering Demon Hunter, with both herself and her younger sister, Neela, taking their surnames from their father. Starbreaker himself has not been seen since both girls were very young, a time when he often visited his family in secret, far away of true Night Elven society. Eventually coming to terms with the fact that his continued presence presented a threat to his daughters, Starbreaker left for good, but not before securing his legacy by teaching his daughters the arts of hunting and trapping prey, relentlessly pursuing that which needed destroying, and to above all else give everything for their people, as he had done. While at first he shared this knowledge with both his daughters, Lysandera never fully embraced the arts of fighting and killing. She became capable at defending herself and occasionally hunted using bows or glaives, but her heart was in creation and healing, leading her away from her family's warrior tradition and into science and arts. As their father left their lives, Lysandera and Neela grew to rely more on one-another - their mother in deep grief for many years - forming a life-long bond that extended beyond their blood. With Lysandera as the healer and Neela as the warrior, their relationship was almost symbiotic, both of them caring for the other. It was at this time they took up their father's name as their surname, calling themselves the 'Starbreaker Sisters', and were inseparable for a very long time. Even once their paths began to split, Neela turning to serve the cause of war, Lysandera becoming a healer and creator, they remained extremely close, often joking they shared minds and hearts even across continents. Appearance and Traits Rather typical as far as Night Elves go, Lysandera is tall and full of colour and life, and she has facial markings symbolising the Crane of the Sentinel Corps to show her close relationship to her mother and sister who are both members of the Corps. Her hair is wild and uncontrolled, even when kept clean. Most often, the wild, messy hair goes fittingly with an eager smirk on her face, marking her adventurous spirit. Her movements are quick and smooth, and always graceful and gentle, with an elegance typical in Elven women. Vibrant with life, she glides along on light feet, every step like a dance. Category:Night Elves Category:Druids Category:Alchemists Category:Alliance Characters